


The Dragon and the Wolf

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, From allies to lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Marriage Alliance, Partnership, Pre-Relationship, fictober19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "To us. May whatever Gods may be, favor us. To the Dragon and the Wolf."Or Robb and Daenerys join in an alliance to overthrow the Lannisters.





	1. Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober's Event. Prompt # 22. "We Could Have A Chance"

"We could have a chance," Robb's words were full of strength. 

"A chance for what?" Daenerys asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from his lips.

"A chance for victory, a chance for peace, perhaps even a chance for a better tomorrow." 

Daenerys looked at Robb, studying his face. They were mostly alone, only Ser Barristan and the Lady Mormont present. "Could we now?" 

"Together we stand a better chance to overthrow the Lannisters," Robb looked quite serious as he spoke. "My aunt refuses to aid us, Dorne will not intervene, the Stormlands and the Reach are with Joffrey. But together? My men and yours could, you have dragons, that could push my aunt to help, Dorne could follow you should you offer justice for their Princess and her children. Other houses would follow you out of loyalty for your family."

"And what of you Lord Stark," Daenerys looked at him in the eyes. "What about you and Lord Tully?"

"I want justice for my father," Robb didn't hesitate. "He wasn't a traitor, regardless of what the Lannister say. Mother doesn't believe my sister's letters and wants them back - as do I. My uncle wants justice done for his people. Tywin Lannister send men without banners to rape, pillage and burn villages." 

Daenerys said nothing for a while and Robb did not push the issue, letting her decide for herself what she wanted. In the end, she said, "And you don't want the throne, Lord Stark?"

Robb shook his head, "No, all I want is my family safe, Joffrey off the throne and justice."

"And what if my request is a marriage alliance, what of it then?"

It was Robb's turn to be silent, Daenerys watched as he closed his eyes, placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. "I can't offer you anyone else but my own hand, for I will not command any man of mine to wed. I always knew I'd be marrying someone of my father's choosing, but now, he isn't here and I must decide for myself. If marriage would assure you, if marriage is truly what you'd want to seal an alliance, if marriage is what makes you feel secure, then I'd agree."

Daenerys tilted her head, never taking her eyes of Robb, who was looking back at her. "Would you live in King's Landing during our marriage?"

"If I must. I confess that place is not my preferred place, seeing as it is the place several of my family have been killed."

"Surely," Daenerys frowned. "You don't think you'd meet their fate?" 

Robb shrugged his shoulders, "I would hope not, because I am choosing to believe that you are not your father. But I wouldn't lie and say the prospect thrills me." 

"That I can understand," Daenerys hesitated for a moment. "My brother's temper would flare, I know what it is to live with fear. But so long you are truthful with me and don't betray me or play me false, I don't see why you should fear me."

"I was raised by Eddard and Catelyn Stark, I am not someone who will ill treat you," Robb said. "Mother said that love could be build, my parents were strangers when they wed and their life together was a good one. I would like that for me and any children I may father. So I give you my word, on my honor as a Stark, that I will always speak the truth, even when it's one you might not want to hear."

Daenerys looked at Robb, he was straight backed and his shoulders were squared, eyes bright, "I would like a good marriage too. And I swear to you, you'll have no reason to fear from me, for I am not my father and I will listen, even when I might not want or it might be uncomfortable for me to do so. Let us be partners and friends, let us grow together."

Robb took his goblet and lift it, "To victory, then."

Daenerys followed his example with her own goblet, "To us. May whatever Gods may be, favor us. To the Dragon and the Wolf."

"To the Dragon and the Wolf."

"To the end of the Lannister regime. For vengeance and justice."


	2. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to send a message to Joffrey Baratheon and the Lannisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, it took me a while to write this chapter, but here it is!

Their wedding is announced the following day.

Daenerys thinks how things are so different from her first wedding. The people of the North and the Riverlands cheer for their King. Cheer for her too, but above all things, they cheer on the alliance to bring down the Lannisters. She finds that she can’t fault them, their desire for vengeance and justice matches her.

Daenerys expects to be shut down from plans, but much to her pleasant surprise, she isn’t. “You will be Queen, you need to know everything about the plans so we can work together.” Robb tells her. And while it’s true that she doesn’t know war plans, she has Ser Barristan to explain, she listens because she must, Westeros is foreign to her and as Ser Barristan has told her, if she wants to rule, she must learn about it first.

Robb takes to her dragons with ease, that reassures Daenerys somewhat. She knows that he is understandably wary, but he tries not to let it show and allows her children to sniff him. He pets them with care, a small smile on his face when Viserion blows a tiny cloud of black smoke at him. Grey Wind is accepting of her in turn, the wolf who shadows Robb would sometimes go to her and place his head upon her lap, allowing her to pet him.

“It’s almost ironic,” Robb tells her one day, as preparations for their wedding move forward. “Our previous generation fought against each other, and now, here we are, standing side by side, with our sigils in the flesh.”

Daenerys looks at him and arches an eyebrow, “If our fathers could see us now.”

“Yours would probably hail you, mine? He’d be glad that you’re alive and not inclined to make ashes out of my family.”

“He tried to stop my death,” That had been a particular bitter wine to swallow, Daenerys was honest enough to admit. “Ser Barristan said he was the only one to object my assassination.”

Robb nods, “I don’t know much about it, I was still in Winterfell when that happened. I’m sure Ser Barristan could tell you true what happened in King’s Landing.”

“I am sure that…” Daenerys’ words are cut when a servant rushes forward.

“My Queen, my King, there’s been an incident. Lord Tully sends for you.”

Daenerys and Robb rush back inside. What greets them, is several Lannister men on their knees surrounded by Northmen and Riverlanders with their weapons at the ready.

“What is the meaning of this?” It’s Robb who breaks the silence.

Daenerys squares her shoulders and stands right next to him, Ser Barristan and men from Robb’s honor guard surround them her eyes narrow as one of the men recognize her, how could he not, if she has taken to wear the black and reds of her house. _‘Good’_, she thinks. _‘Let them know I am here for my throne.’ _

It’s Ser Bryden Tully who speaks. “These men, your graces, came under false pretenses. They said they wanted to speak about peace terms, yet, at first opportunity they went and tried to release the Kingslayer.”

Daenerys bristles. She has not spoken yet to the Kingslayer, it’s something that she knows she must do, but her anger is still too fierce to control when it comes to the man who killed her father. “Is that so?” She asks, as calmly as she can.

The men don’t answer, but no one was expecting they would.

“Who sent you?” Robb asks this time. “Which Lannister lacks the honor to do this?”

“The Imp.” One of the men say, immediately falling silent.

An idea forms in Daenerys’ head, it’s risky, she doesn’t need Ser Barristan or anyone else to tell her so. But she wants to send a message to the Lannisters. She turns to Robb, “Perhaps,” she starts. “Perhaps these _good_ men would like to meet my children? It will be them who will deliver my – _our_ message better than anything we say?”

Robb turns to her, the whole hall is silent. Daenerys spots Lord Tully and Lady Stark, their eyes are wide in surprise. She shrugs her shoulders, “My children will not harm these men, simply, I want these Lannister men to meet them.”

There’s a tangible relief that washes over the hall and Daenerys is offended. She is not one to hurt without reason.

Robb nods slowly, a grin forming on his lips and he very much looks like the wolf of his sigil. “Aye, perhaps your children would like to pass the message to the Imp, Cersei and Tywin Lannister.”

Daenerys’ matches his grin. It’s feral and it’s a side of hers that she feels, even now that she knows so little of her husband-to-be that he could match it. Wolves and Dragons are feral creatures, after all. “Bring the men to the courtyard,” she says and takes Robb’s arm, making their way outside once more.

Once the men had been marched outside, does Daenerys call for her children, Robb standing right next to her. One by one, the come and land behind her. And she relishes on the look of terror that takes on the faces of the Lannister men. “Here they are,” she says. “These are my children, they are young now, but they will grow. So, here is my message for House Lannister: Your time will come, sooner, rather than later. I am here for what is mine, for justice and vengeance. Tell Joffrey Baratheon and the Lannisters that Daenerys Targaryen comes for him and does not come alone, Robb Stark is at her side and we won’t stop, until we have laid waste to House Lannister.”

“Aye,” Robb says. “Tell Joffrey Baratheon, Cersei, Tywin and Tyrion Lannister that Winter is Coming, and it does not come alone, for this winter comes with Fire and Blood. Vengeance and justice will be served, for both Houses Stark and Targaryen.”

Behind them, Daenerys’ children screech and let small balls of fire out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
